


Insubordinate

by tess1978



Series: Compelling [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Guilt, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha tried to stay away, but something about Arthur Maxson compels her to him. Arthur doesn't want to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insubordinate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Rough, and you may want to read that first. I will likely do a third part eventually.

Arthur was…. frustrated. That really was the best word for what he had been feeling for the last few days. 

He didn’t know what he’d expected after he’d had Sasha in his quarters, bent over his table, willingly submitting to his desires. But he hadn’t expected this.

He stood in front of Danse and Sasha late one afternoon and listened as they reported on their latest mission. Danse stood in front, discussing the events of the op and Sasha stood slightly behind him, hands clasped behind her back. 

And she was smirking at him. 

Smirking and winking. 

Arthur frowned as he tried to concentrate on what Danse was saying. But all he could think about was Sasha. How she was somehow denying him something with her flirtatiousness. He gritted his teeth and straightened his back, subconsciously trying to intimidate her back into submissiveness. 

Sasha was enjoying watching him suffer. She knew what he wanted. And if he ordered her to, she’d submit to him right there in the Command Deck, in front of Danse and anyone. But he didn’t seem to know that. So she decided to wait, to see who gave in first. 

She had to admit, she was pretty close. When he puffed up his chest, she got a little weak in the knees. When his brows came down in a glower over his blue eyes, her heart pounded and her nipples tightened underneath her shirt. 

She checked to make sure she was out of Danse’s line of vision and then blew him a kiss. 

He actually growled. The sound went straight to her pussy. She forced herself to keep her eyes on his, wanting nothing more than to get to her knees in front of him and accept whatever punishment he felt she deserved for her insubordination. 

“Elder?” Danse suddenly drew Arthur’s attention back to the matter at hand. He forced himself to listen, avoiding looking at Sasha. When Danse finished his report, he saluted him. Sasha saluted too, saying “Ad Victoriam” in a deliberately mocking tone of voice.

Both men stared at her, but Arthur took a step towards her, straightening to his full height. 

“I don’t appreciate your tone, Knight,” he said, menacingly.

His voice was what did her in. She had no resistance left in her. She clamped her thighs together in an attempt to quell her desire and hung her head. “I’m sorry, sir. It won't happen again.”

She knew the battle of wills was over when he responded, every word dripping with lust, “Your insubordination of late has gotten out of hand. I believe we need to have a discussion and possibly implement some disciplinary measures. I expect you to report to my quarters in two hours, Knight.”

“Yes, Sir,” she whispered, fighting to hide the overwhelming anticipation she felt.

After they were dismissed, Sasha and Danse left the Command deck together and headed towards the living quarters. Just before they reached the place they needed to go their separate ways, Danse grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside. 

“Why did you speak to the Elder that way, Knight? That kind of insubordination is unacceptable. It’s bad enough when you speak to me like that but the Elder? Not only does that reflect badly on you, but as your sponsor, it also reflects badly on me.” 

Danse sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “At least you decided to apologize. Which is more than you ever do when you talk to me like that. Just make sure you be as respectful as possible when you see him later. Try to accept whatever he decides without complaining.”

“Ok, Paladin,” Sasha replied, trying not to laugh. “But first I need eat and hit the shower. I will see you tomorrow.”

***

After her meal, Sasha headed to the crew showers, towel in hand. She stripped and got into the stall, letting the hot water slide down her body, bringing all the mission grime with it. She soaped her honey-blonde hair and rinsed it out, watching the lather float away down the drain, and thinking back over the last few days.

The guilty feeling that she was somehow betraying Nate still lingered. His ring still rested on her left hand, and as intensely as she felt about Maxson, she wasn’t quite ready to let Nate go just yet. She’d loved him too long and too hard for that.

And so she’d hesitated the last few days, keeping him at bay with her smiles. But the encounter with Maxson had not exactly gone as anticipated. It had not gotten him out of her system as planned. If anything, she wanted him more now. She absently fingered her throat where the bruise from his mouth still remained, faint and green now. She had similar fading bruises on her hips, lingering pressure points of pain she had pressed on in the night when she thought of him.

She’d watched him boldly, admiring his broad-shouldered frame, the brilliant sky blue of his eyes, and one fortunate afternoon, the sight of his ass, squeezed tightly into his black suit as he leaned over the counter in the mess hall, his coat slung over the chair where he had been sitting. She’d caught him watching too and his gaze burned into her skin like acid. 

He was definitely not out of her system.

She shut off the water and dried off, the rough towel stimulating her overheated skin to a near unbearable level. She rubbed it briskly over her breasts, her nipples hard and eager, and with her eyes closed she could almost imagine it was his beard. She leaned her head on the cool stall door for a moment, trying to gain her composure. Her whole body was thrumming in anticipation. Her mind was sinking into a fog of arousal. 

She _needed._

She pulled her sweatpants and t-shirt on without bothering with any underwear, ran a comb quickly through her wet hair and rolled everything else up into the towel. She headed to her bunk and threw the disorganized, wet mess into the footlocker and headed to the Elder’s quarters, barefoot and nearly twenty minutes early.

***  
Arthur wasn’t expecting her quite so soon and had just changed into his own sweatpants and t-shirt and was picking up his room a little when the knock came at the door. He shoved the stack of papers he was holding into his desk drawer and opened the door to find Sasha standing there, barefoot. She had obviously come straight from the shower, as her hair was dripping wet and she smelled faintly of soap.

Her wet hair had soaked through her white shirt, making it nearly transparent. He could see she wore nothing underneath. He could see her nipples poking at the damp fabric and the dark shadow of her areolae. He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly inside the room, shutting the door behind him. 

He was lost. He wanted to do all these things he had been thinking about all week, how he wanted to place her, how he was going to torment her until she pleaded with him to fill her with his cock, but when he saw her, all those thoughts vanished from his head like smoke.

He pushed her up against the wall, shoving her pants off and moving to the side when she kicked them away. His fingers went to her apex and finding hot, inviting wetness there, he dropped his own pants and lifted her up effortlessly, impaling her on his rigid cock. His mouth found the mark on her neck from before and he bit down, hard, her cry vibrating from her throat into his lips as he slammed into her as hard as he could. 

He could feel her nails as she clawed at his back and it spurred him on, his own fingers digging into her ass as he lifted her and held her in place while he fucked her hard. A moment later, his mouth found hers as he poured himself into her and tried desperately to remain on his feet. 

It was only when he pulled out and heard her frustrated sigh as he set her back on her feet that he realized she hadn’t found her own release. He decided to make it up to her. “Stay there,” he told her, before heading iinto the bathroom. He came back out a moment later, having cleaned himself off. He then began wiping her sweaty skin off, starting with her breasts, and then her belly, before finally nudging her thighs apart. The sight of his cum oozing out of her and running slowly down her thigh made his cock twitch and his skin tighten, imagining that part of himself was still left inside.

He licked his lips and wiped her off gently, pleased at the sounds she made as the rough cloth scraped over her sensitive skin. He stood up and cleared his throat. She glanced up at him for a moment and then looked at the floor. 

“Your insubordination of late has showcased a severe lack of discipline, Knight. The punishment I have just rendered has not been sufficient to atone for your… indiscretions. I hope you don’t think that I am done with you. I’m going to put this back. Don’t try to escape.” He turned and headed back to the washroom, hoping she took the hint.

She had indeed taken the hint. When he came back into the main room, she caught his eye and reached for the door handle. He darted across the room and slammed his hand up onto the door to stop her. “I told you not to try and escape. Now I’m going to have to restrain you for the remainder of your punishment.” She whimpered slightly and he smiled.

“Lay on the bed, on your front,” he told her. She obeyed, quickly. He strode to his coat hanging on his desk chair and pulled the belt out of its loops, giving it a dramatic snap. Her flinch was more like a writhe. He suddenly wondered if he slapped it across her thighs if it would leave a red mark. 

But that wasn’t what he had planned.

“Raise your hands above your head,” he told her. When she did, he wound the belt around her wrists three times, tightly. He left about a foot of slack and tied the other end to the metal headboard of his bed. He gave it a quick tug to make sure it was secure, before turning to look at her, admiring her smooth, golden skin stretched out on his bed. He ran his hand slowly from her neck to her knee, admiring her soft, satiny texture and the way she arched up into his hand. 

He shook his head a little. “Now that you can’t escape, it’s time for your punishment.” He kneeled beside her on the bed and stroked the soft flesh of her ass. “I’m going to spank you now,” he whispered. He lifted his hand and slapped it briskly against the soft flesh of her butt cheek. She whined a little, so he leaned close to her ear and whispered, “How was that?”

“Harder,” she whined back, so he sat up and slapped her again, the crack echoing in the small room. A red mark bloomed on her skin. He caressed it gently for a moment and when she began squirming, he slapped her other cheek, watching as it reddened to match the other side.

He repeated this action five or six more times, each time enjoying the way her flesh jiggled when he slapped her and the way her moans got louder as she arched into his hand when he soothed her reddened skin. Her ass was brilliant, glowing pink by this point. He bent and ran his tongue along the bottom curve of her ass cheek. The smell of her pussy, still oozing slightly with his cum, intoxicated him and he nuzzled his face in closer in order to breathe her in.

Suddenly he wanted to taste her. He grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over, the belt having more than enough slack to allow it. He pushed her thighs apart and slipped his two middle fingers inside her. She was so slick, they went in easily. He slipped his thumb against her clit once and she cried out loudly. He pulled his fingers out and licked them off, then pressed three into her, bending to taste her. 

She tasted of soap and sweat and his own cum and he began licking her clean, taking particular care around her swollen clit. It didn’t take him long. After just a moment, she began keening his name and her legs tightened around his head as she exploded under his tongue, her pussy clamping down hard on his fingers. 

He twisted his hand and plunged it into her as the tremors slowed and closed his mouth over her again. She hadn’t even come down from her last orgasm when she was coming again. His hand was soaked to the wrist by now and his cock was throbbing and ready. 

Sasha pulled at her bindings as her whole body seemed to pulsate under Arthur’s mouth and hands. She felt almost unbearably sensitive, but at the same time she craved him, wanted him on top of her and in her, needed to be filled. 

“Please, fuck, please…” she muttered. He must have heard her because she felt the bed shift as he moved overtop of her, pushing her legs together and bending her so her ankles were up near her head. She felt him pushing inside her, the angle not letting him go very deep, but his head was rubbing against the front wall of her pussy in such a way that she came again, hard, causing sparks of light to explode behind her eyes.

He let go of her legs, allowing them to fall open, and then braced himself on his elbows over her. She pulled him close with her thighs, savouring the feeling of his ass under her calves, as he pushed into her, slowly this time, but deeply, each thrust pressing her harder into his bed. She pulled at the belt holding her in place, wishing her hands were free so she could run them through his hair. She settled for holding him tighter with her legs, until finally he released in her again, his hot cum inside her triggering another orgasm. 

They lay together, motionless for a long time, but soon Sasha’s arms began to ache. She shifted uncomfortably. Arthur slowly slipped from her, causing her to gasp slightly, and then reached up and untied her. He got up and went into the bathroom. She stretched her arms and rubbed her wrists while she waited.

When he came back, he told her to lie still while he washed her off again, gently, following the cloth with his mouth as he pressed kisses to her thighs and belly. When he was done, he went away again and then came back with a comb. He sat her up and combed out her half-dry, tangled hair. He then set the comb down on the floor and laid down, wrapping her up in his arms like something precious. 

Sasha was exhausted. Before long she started half dozing off, her nose pressed into his chest and his hand lightly stroking her hair. She slipped her hand up to rest on the smooth skin on his waist, warm and satiny beneath her hand. His flesh was firm and she soon found her hand roaming, exploring every inch of him she could reach, tangling her fingers in his chest hair and following it lower, past his navel, then tracing her way across his hip to his ass. He seemed to be coming awake again under her hand. She closed her eyes as he tipped her head up for a kiss, moaning into her mouth as her hand closed around him. 

The next hour or so was a sleepy blur of hands and kisses, fingers tangled in hair and bodies arching to meet each other. Arthur’s face was buried in her neck at the end and as her body tightened around him she swore she heard him say he loved her. 

***

Sasha sat on her bed, waiting. The door opened and she looked up to see Nate walk in, his golden hair shining in the sunlight. She smiled, as he approached her, so happy to see him. “I thought you were dead,” she whispered.

She reached for him, but her hand was tied to the bed. She looked down. It was Arthur’s leather belt binding her there. She looked at Nate for help, but he just frowned at her. He turned his back and walked away and she cried out for him to come back, pleading. 

Her tears woke her up. She was disoriented at first, but it only took her a moment to realize she was still in Arthur's bed. Guilty tears ran down her cheeks, Nate’s disappointment in her betrayal still fresh in her mind.

She crept out from underneath his arm and put her clothes on, wiping her tears with her shirt before pulling it on over her head. She took one last look at Arthur, sleeping peacefully, before creeping out the door. 

None of this had gone according to plan. None of this. She wanted to get him out of her system, to break the spell he had over her, not dig herself in deeper. She realized she couldn’t stay on the Prydwen any longer. The more time she spent near Arthur the worse her betrayal of Nate became. She trudged tiredly to her bunk and crawled into it. She fell asleep knowing what she had to do next.

***

The next morning, Sasha got up as usual, dressed herself in fatigues and strapped on various pieces of combat armour she had acquired. Her bag was packed and she smiled at the pilot as she caught the vertibird down to the airport. She started walking and did her best not to look back at the Prydwen, her teeth clenched as she tried hard not to cry.


End file.
